Maja
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Kamen Rider Gaim Yami |-|2 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Kamen Rider Maja |label = Armored Rider Gaim Yami Armored Rider Maja |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Gaim |motif = Demon Snake |type = Villain |homeworld = Unknown |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage |numberofepisodes =1 (stageshow) |actor = Hōchū Ōtsuka |label2 = Kamen Rider Gaim Yami Kamen Rider Maja }} Majesu is a villain in Kamen Rider Gaim stageshow. He appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage. History Those who have died - Hase, Sid, Yoko, Kaito, the Professor and Overlords - are gathered together by a mysterious being known as Maja, who seeks to take over the world. He brainwashes them to do his bidding. once was a presence that witnessed the erosion of the Earth brought on by Helheim and Sagara, and now he takes action to claim the Earth for himself. Gaim attempts to rush in to stop Maja, but has his memory and combat ability taken away. He came to Zawame and met with Jonouchi and the others, having forgotten everything. With the invasion of Maja in progress, Gaim has to regain his memory and confront Maja… Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Maja's forms are called . It is unknown what sound his Sengoku Driver makes before every transformation, or the sound of his personal Lockseed. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Maja can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Gaim Yami's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gaim Yami's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. This Ride Wear is essentially a dark version of Gaim's Jimber Ride Wear. - Black Jimber= Black Jimber Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters ''(Kouta Yami's usage, may vary with Majesu)''2014.11.07 - Chou Zenshu 2014. Kamen Rider Yoroi-take Chou Zenshuu. pages 108-110.: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 22 t. *'Maximum jump height': 21 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is Gaim Yami's default orange/lemon-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed via the Genesis Core, which replaces his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator. Similar to the standard Jimber Arms, Gaim Yami can summon and utilize either the Musou Saber or Sonic Arrow. }} - Maja= is Maja's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Maja's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Maja's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. - Unknown= Unknown Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': This unknown Arms is Maja's default form. Accessed through an unknown Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is an unnamed sword that resembles the Yomimaru, while he wears an unnamed helmet with an unnamed visor. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Maja's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. Weapons *Musou Saber - Personal weapon as Gaim Yami *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Unnamed Sword - Personal weapon as Maja of an unnamed Arms. Notes *His design and weapon as Maja is a remodeled Kamen Rider Fifteen suit. * His mask is a recolor of the Masquerade Dopant Mask Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Villains Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Gaim Riders